the new kid
by beastmode456
Summary: the rosses adopt a new kid for hollygrove the ghetto part of new orleans with his past and a dangerous murderer after him what will he do to protect his new family friends and himself
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start this Jessie story**

**Morgan's POV**

"Well Christina how are you liking your vacation in new Orleans" "I would enjoy it even better if we could adopt a child" "OK let's go now" We hopped in the helicopter and flew to the nearest adoption agency. "Hello ma'am we'd like to adopt a child" "Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Ross If you want to adopt a kid follow me" we followed her into a back room where we saw kids playing but one caught my eye. He was an African American boy of about 14 years old he suffered from acne and had a cookie bush he was wearing black jogging pants white Charles Barkley's shoes and a crimson t-shirt. "What about him" "Oh that's Kendrick he's not really a people person I hope he gets a family soon or he could become a threat to these other kids" "Why?" "They pick on him and after a few weeks he'll catch one of them and beat them up" "Well it seems to me he only needs a little love that's the one we want" "Ok Mr. Ross we need you to sign some paper work MRS. Ross why don't you get to know Kendrick."

Christina's POV

"The lady motioned for Kendrick to come over here and he did" "Kendrick this is" "Christina Ross" He said shaking my hand. "HI it looks like I'm going to be your new mom." "Really? Thank you so much" In about an hour we were the proud parents of Kendrick Farrell Sandifer Jr.

Kendrick's POV

We were flying to new york in a helicopter suddenly Morgan took out his ipad "Hi dad" "Hi kids I have a surprise for you guess what it is" an indian sounding kid gave the first guess ""A jungle for Mrs. Kippling" a girl that sounded my age gave the next answer "A new dress" A boy gave the next answer "A new video game system" then a little girl gave the final


	2. settling in

jessie's pov

i heard screaming so i ran to the living room "who's hurt on a scale from band aid to amputation" "no one's hurt jessie" zuri said "yeah dad just tot dropped a bomb on us" emma clarified "yes we are getting a new brother(do the accent by yourself)" ravi said just then bertram ran through screaming "not another oneeeeeee" just then the elevator dinged open and morgan christina walked in with wjo i assumed to be the new kid "jessie kids this is kendrick he's from hollygrove" "what" emma asked "it's basically the bronx of new orleans but worse" he answered "oh you mean there's really something called the ghetto i thought that place was made up like camp half blood or 99 cent stores" "i'm jessie your new nanny and these are your siblings zuri ravi luke and emma" "hi" "hi" "hi" "hi" they all spoke "sup yall" an hour late morgan and christina were gone and kendrick had put up to two posters in his room one of derek jeter and the other of saints RB pierre thomas

kendrick's pov

i walked into the living room "yo kendrick come on we're going to the park" luke said "nah man" "oh come on play some baseball with me and my friends "iight bru" we all got om the elevator pretty soon we were joined by some old red headed lady "pst" "what luke" i whispered "that's mrs. chesterfield she's a really mean old lady" "nessie pests" "who you calling a pest" "the ross children and you are" "the newest ross child "lools like i'm gonna need a new can of rodent spray" "ain't no kind of spray gon help that hair of yours you need to use it to kill that big ass rat in yo purse" "how dare you talk about zeus that way" "zeus as in king of the gods that thing ain't even king of taking a shit was is that a sick warthog" we stepped off of the elavator and every one was laughing so hard "wow kendrick that was hilarious" "thanks zuri" "oh hey tony" "hey jessie whose that" "oh he's the new ross kid he's from new orleans" "oh" "i walked over to the two adults "jessie whose this" "kendrick this is tony our doorman and my boyfriend" "oh" "i extended my hand to his and we shook i pulled him close and whispered "if you hurt jessie i will bash your balls so far in you ill spit up semen every time you cough" "o-k" we continued our journey across the street and luke ravi and i met up with a group of kids "yo luke who's this" "he's my new brother" "then i don't want him" "what" i said offended "you heard me" "put up or shut up then my team against yours" "alright" we chose teams i had luke, ravi, a blonde freckled kid named trevor, a brown haired kid named ryan, a black haired kid with pale skin jamal, an african american buff kid name jordan, a hispanic black haired kid named Michael, and a blonde acne faces kid named devon. we got to hit first i was the lead of man the jerk i think his name was bobby was pitching his first pitch was a fastball down the middle i stepped toward the ball swung the bap twisted my hips and my back foot the ball connected with the metal bat and the ball sailed over the fence for a home run "hey bobby its gone be a long day for you."


	3. a grand slam and a chance meeting

kendrick's pov

we were down 9-6 bottom of the ninth devon and trevor where on base and ravi was up with two outs "ravi we need you on base here" "i will do my best brother" ravi walked up to the plate batting lefty. bobby threw a fastball ravi swung but was no where close to hitting it. bobby threw another again ravi missed he threw one last ball and to everyone's amazement he hit it past tje first baseman avancing the two runners and filling the bases. now I was up to bat. bobby went from the stretch and threw a knuckleball it was off of the plate for a ball he threw a curve ball for a strike this time. I could see it in his face he thought he had me he thought i was scared. thhe next pitch was a fastball down the middle i swung with all my might the crack of the ball and the bat's contact was heard across the park the ball sailed over the fence for a walk off grandslam i ran the bases i touches 1st 2nd 3rd and finally home where my team mates dog pilled on me bobby walked off of the field not saying a thing. luke ravi and i walked over to jessie emma and her friend. while luke flirted with jessie ravi looked for zuri since i had time to kill i decided to go talk to emma and her friend they were sitting by the swing set i was walking over and that's when i got a glimpse of her friend she was like a goddess. just then emma noticed me "hey kendrick come over here" I jogged over to emma and her friend "kendrick this is my friend rosie" "rosie this is my new brother kendrick" "EMMA I NEED YOU" "guys i'll be right back" she ran off not knowing she left me in an extremely awkward moment "so rosie where you from" "who me i'm from the bronx where are you from" "hollygrove its the new orleans equivalent to the bronx" "ohh" "so what kind of music do you like" "i like rock and pop i lile rap to but only certain songs" "really me to who's your favorite artist" "i really enjoy old rappers like biggie smalls and 2pac" "really me to rap today has no meaning" just then emma came "come on kendrick we gotta go" "well looks likes like i'm leaving" "well it was great talking to you here's my number" she ran to the bus stop i was smiling at the peace of paper in my hand until emma shrieked in delight. we ran to jessie "kendrick their you are this is a gift from morgan and Christina she handed me a box i opened it and it was an iphone and ipad i turned the phone on and put rosie's number in. so far i love new york.


	4. a game of unknown love

Kendrick's POV

Luke, ravi, and I were playing the wii in the screening room i had never played on a tv this big before. "Luke had Mario while Ravi had the ice climbers (don't ask why) i was switching in between the games right now i had pokemon trainer and after this i would get captain falcon. we were playing on the pokemon stadium stage. I quickly ended the match with my triple finish "kids dinner" we heard jessie call. We left the game on knowing we would come back for it later. We all took our seats at the table bertram served us chicken. I quickly tore through my peice "So kendrick did you enjoy the chicken" jessie said in a sarcastic tone "I've tasted better" i replied back "So how was you guy's day" jessie said changing the subject"chuby the bear and lenny the lone shark got into fight let's just say lenny looked like a gold fish today" "Awesome we finally shut bobby up" luke said "really how?" jessie said shocked "Kendrick hit a grand slam that won us the game" "No biggie if ravi hadn't gotten on base we would have lost" i replied ravi smiled as i gave i'm some of the praise "Wow you play sports you can get a girls number rosie should hold on to you." emma said "Emma what are talking about?" "Oh nothing" I quickly replied "oh it is so something rosie gave kendrick her number" emma answered "Well kendrick it looks like you will be seeing more if you little "girlfriend" because you start school on monday" "She's not my girlfriend" I put my pplate in the sink and waited for luke and ravi to return. hours later i delivered a falcon punch to maria to win for the tenth time in a row. "Wow you are to good at this game well i'm calling it a night" "Yes i will also hit the hay" luke and ravi and went to their rooms so i decided to play online I was playing somebody named Rureadyforthisgirl. i just created an online profile and i was notonmylevel99 she chose zelda/sheik and i chose captain falcon we chose the mario circuit stage. We went blow for blow until she got hit b a car and was sent out of the arena I sent a text to her after the match _nice match. _her reply was _you 2 _i replied back _not many people can play me like that we should battl me again i just sent yo a friend request thanks _she replied little did i know the girl behind the gamer was none other than rosie god's greatest gift to earth


	5. the strike of faith

kendrick's pov

itnwas about 5:00 in the afternoon and emma had her friends over. "kendrick can you help me bring these smoothies to the girls" "sure" i ran into the kitchen and picked up a tray "girls smoothies".jessie called "i started passing out drinks " are these organic strawberries and and soy milk" "no i wanted them to good" "ooh i don't drink poison" suddenly everyone put their drinks back "if yall don't want them i'll eat them "why" bryyne that rich little snob "for me this is a step up i'm use to eating commodity cheese" "what" bryyne said shocked "cheese from the government if you need me i'll be playing madden 13 in my room where rich snobes don't rule my life" i took the 10 smoothies into my room where luke and i were playing madden i had the saints he had the giants "i pressed the A button and my quarterback back handed the ball to my running back and he ran it in for a 10 yard touch down i sippedy smoothie and continued to kick the extra point "what do you think of bryyne" luke asked almost out of no where "me personally i think she's a bitch" "what makes you say that" "these smoothie s were for her and the others but she made us take them back because there not organic" luke was silent "dude if you like her thats you actually get to know her don't just base it off of my word" "thanks man" the final seconds ticked down in the game and i won 24-21. my phone beepedni checked it and i got a text from rosie

_hey_

_hi_

_how were the smoothies_

_god but can i ask you a question_

_sure_

_when brynne but the smoothie back why did allall of you do it to _

_because bryyne's top dog what she says goes_

_i've dealt with this before_

_really when_

_ at the orphanage there was this dude named jake an he was top dog when i got there i didn't do what he told me and the other kids started picking on me sure i got into fights but at the end of the day i was my own man what will you do_

__she didn't reply i put my phone away and looked to my side to see luke gone. oh no i ran to the screening room i was almost there when i saw a crying luke pass me. I continued my pursuit to the screening room i bust through the curtains "WHAT THE YALL DO TO LUKE" bryyne decided to answer "i just told him his chances of getting a date with none because he's a weak grotesque boyl "alright listen you little whitch most people have feelings nyou need to stop being a heartless bitch and wake up because your lucky looks the onl person that would date a bitch like you" "your just mad because your parents didn't want you" "my pupils shrank my fists clenched and i was going into a blind rage i didn't even realize it but i smacked bryyne don't ever talk parents again "jessie brought tje first aid kit and i retreated to my room. but ivfinnaly got the reply from rosie

_what the hell _


	6. my past

jessie's pov

i brought the first aid kit to bryyne and as quickly as the slap happened he was gone. i left bryyne with a band aid and an ice pack that slap was hard. i quickly rushe to Kendrick's room. " Kendrick what happened back there you can't slap someone because they made your brother cry" "it's not about that that's just then reason i cursed her out" "then why did you slap her" "because she my parents didn't want me" "oh why is that such a sensitive topic" "because my parents are dead" "oh my god i'm so sorry" "it gets worse i watched as they were gunned down"

Kendrick's pov

_flash back_ _3 years ago_

_i was in the back seat of my dad's monte carlo my dad was paying for gas while my mom was pumping. suddenly i heard police sirens in the distance and a masked man with a gun came in and gun my mom my dad came and tackled her was killed in the resulting struggle i climbed out the car cried my mom jumped tried to jump in the car but she was shot in the head i crawled to their lifeless body and saw the blood all over the ground i saw their eyes with no pupils and that they weren't breathing and tears started flowing from my eyes the police picked me up._

_flash back end _

"kendrick i'm so sorry you had to go through that" i sad pulling him into a hug "the bastard who did it is still out their he better hope i don't find him" "its okay Kendrick everything's gonna be ok" soon jessie left and i fell asleep. i woke up at 2:00 am and found myself wide awake so i decided to work out ten push ups then 10 situps then i picked up my suitcase and pulled out the 30 pund weights i bought with my bus washing money i lifted 10 each arm and eventually fell asleep again.


	7. the first day part 1

**Kendrick's pov**

My alarm clock went off at 6:00 AM Monday morning and I started getting ready for my first day of school. I trudged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth I showered last night. I put on deodarant. I threw on a plain black t shirt, black jeans, white barkley's for shoes and a black hoodie when I went down stairs it was 6:30 so I decided to surf the internet. I pulled out of my ipad I went to bing and checked the trending now tabs. I sawa few of them monkey scratches own butt man rescues girls but one caught my attention Man wanted for double murder in New Orleans last seen in New York. Instantly I knew they were talking about my parents murder. I clicked the article and it showed pictures of him in central parked. I clicked one picture it was of him crouching behind a bush I scrolled in and I realized what or WHO he was looking at me. He was watching my game against bobby in the park. I exited the page and saw that it was almost 7:30 just then every one came into the kitchen and sat down I had a distant look in my eyes because there is something to that story I didn't tell her.

_Flashback_

_As the man shot my dad I looked through the window and saw the mans mask fall off he was caucasion and had a big scar over his left eye I knew I would never forget this face_

_Flashback end_

"Kendrick you ok" "huh oh yeah I'm alright thanks emma sorry about you know slapping bryyne" "it's okay she needed to be taken down a notch" Bertram served us buttermilk pancakes I stacked my plate and devoured them I saw the clock and it was almost 7:50. They all finished eating and we headed to the bus. I got a seat in thee very back and took out my ear buds I bought with my bus washing money and plugged in my phone I turned it to invincible by MGK

Voices in the air  
I hear 'em loud and clear  
Telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen

_[Verse 1: MGK]_  
As my world turns, the heart beats  
Not only in my chest, but the heart in the streets  
So when they feel this, they feel me  
But I can't feel nothin', outside these Dre Beats  
I am from the city of people, came from the bottom  
Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, what's up?  
Inception shows me as a dead man walkin'  
But reflections show this kid's still got it  
Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
Never grew up around a family because I'm not a human being  
And anyone under my level that's coming in my spot, for the top  
Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole world drops  
Lace up Kells

_[Hook: Ester Dean]_  
I hear voices in the air  
I hear 'em loud and clear,  
Tellin' me to listen.  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just want to listen  
Telling me  
I'm invincible _[x3]_  
Telling me  
I'm invincible _[x3]_  
I am

_[Verse 2: MGK]_  
Waking up sweatin' from the stress of being caged out  
Everything I write is played out like what is this  
Tear the whole page out  
Man I come from holes in the wall but they don't know the past  
Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half  
So maybe I fill up my luggage with all these dreams  
And put on my black coat and my black chucks and nothing in my jeans  
It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene  
The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me,  
This is Kells  
Crucified by the public without the nails  
Do or die in my city but clearly I never failed  
Lost myself in the game when I found myself in a cell  
And I found myself in the fame when I lost myself in the pills  
And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'  
Underdogs of the year, Cleveland boys in the buildin'  
What the fuck is a ceiling?  
I'm taking this to the top  
And when I leave the whole world drops  
Lace up Kells

_[Hook: Ester Dean]_  
I hear voices in the air  
I hear 'em loud and clear,  
They're telling me to listen  
Whispers in my ear  
Nothing can compare  
I just wanna listen  
Telling me  
I'm invincible _[x3]_  
Telling me  
I'm invincible _[x3]_  
I am

By the time the song was over we were at school we all spilled off the bus and I went to my locker "let's see 298 299 300 ahh 301" I opened my locker and put my books in. I heard the two lockers next to me open so I closed my locker and went to greet them but unfortunately my locker neighbor turned out to be bryyne but next to us was rosie and boy was I happy. "Rosie can we talk" "Sure" "we walked down the hallway "look I know your mad at me but she deserved that" "why are your parents dead?" she asked sarcastically "Yes" "oh I'm sorry" "its ok so are we cool" "yeah" I reached for a handshake but instead she hugged me. So far I love this school.


	8. first day part 2

Kendrick's POV

I quickly made my way to first period art. I walked in and noticed both emma and rosie in my class. I took a seat right next to trevor. Our teacher Ms. Tina (**Forgot what her name is so just correct me in a review if I'm wrong) **who was dressed in old clothes. "Well it looks like we have a new student why don't you stand up and tell the class about yourself" "alright then" I stood up in front of the class "Hi I'm kendrick sandifer I just turned 14 I'm from new orleans and my favorite sport to play is baseball" "well thank you class" "now I know there's 2 weeks left in school but we have a new project" I heard moans and groans coming from everyone in the class. "This will be a group project and I make the groups. So for this project you have to make a scene from any movie out of clay assign parts and act it out in class got it" the class knodded in approval "Ok here are the groups Group 1 ashley,jaden,ronald,and jack group 2 miley, chance, grayson, and bobby group 3 liley,violet, matthew,and miguel and group 4 rosie bryyne,emma, with the addition of Kendrick." One part of me was doing backflips because I was paired with rosie the other was gauging its eyes out because I was on a team with bryyne. "Alright get into your groups." Bryyne and I made our way to emma and rosie. "first things first"Byyne started "We need an instructor and that's moi" "No we should work on this project as equals that way no matter what grade we get no one gets the blame" Emma and rosie agreed with my statement which got bryyne mad. Sensing the tension Rosie decided to change the topic "so what movie are we doing" "How about the notebook" Brynne suggested "No we need need a movie A. we have all scene and B. we all agree on" Again emma and Rosie sided with me. Suddenly emma spoke up "I have an idea everyone get a copy of 2 movies each and we'll watch those tonight pick it and get started on the model tomorrow" We all knodded in approval. "Ok meet at my house at 4:00" emma said than the bell rang. The next few periods went bye in a blur and a sixth period was my lunch. I got a chicken sandwhich and ate it quickly I decided to give myslef a tour of the school so I left the lunch room. I turned a corner and saw this guy talking to emma. "Come on emma let's get back together" "No vincent" "Vincent doesn't take no for an answer" Then he pushed emma into the locker and started kissing her. I acted fast I ran toward him with my fist clenched and delivered a punch to his face. "The lady said no so you better leave **NOW!" **I spat with anger and venow in my voice. "You think one little punch is gonna stop me I rule this school" "not anymore" I punched him in his stomach than kneed him in his face. I quickly stepped above him and delivered punch after punch of fury to his face. When I got off he was bloodied and battered. Emma and I quickly fled "What was that about I said" "That was my ex-boyfriend vincent I dumped him after he trashed the penthouse and apparently he doing anything to get back with me anything" She pulled down her dress in fear. "Emma if he so much as touches you tell me and I'll make what I just did to him look like a paper cut." "Thanks kendrick" she said pulling me into a hug "no problem" Suddenly the announcements came on. "_students remember the end of the year dance is this Friday so gentleman rememer to ask that special lady to the dance" _ Than the bell rang for the next period. My team won in pe and science was boring after that the day ended. I got on the bus and put my ear buds in again this time turning to _I'm different by2chainz _and rapping along with the song.

I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Middle finger up to my competition I'm different, yeah I'm differentI'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene but my roof gone When I leave the scene bet ya boo gone And I beat the pussy like a new song 2 Chainz but I got me a few on Everything hot skipped luke warm Tell shawty buss it open off on a new song Got a present for the present in a gift wrapping I don't feel good but I'm trigga' happy Bet the stripper happy Bet the wizard had me And I wish a nigga wood like a kitchen cabinet And me and you are cut from a different fabric I'm fuckin so good it's a bad habit Bitch sit down you got a bad atti(tude) Gave her the wrong number and a bad addy You ain't going nowhere like a bad navi Ass so big I told her look back at it Look back at it Look back at it Then I put a fat rabbit on a Craftmatic I am so high... addict I am so high like a attic I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Middle finger up to my competition I'm different, yeah I'm differentI'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! 2 Chainz got your girl on the celly And when I get off the celly I made her meet at the telly When she meet at the telly I put it straight in her belly When it go in her belly, it ain't sh*t you can tell me Hair long, money long Me and broke niggas we don't get along Hair long, money long Me and broke niggas we don't get along I paid a 1, 000 dollars for my sneakers Ye told ya, a 100k for a feature Eee-err Eee-err, sound of the bed Beat it up, beat it up, then I get some head Well I might get some head, then I beat it up I don't give a fuck, switch it up, nigga live it up Yeah it's going down, she get up Might valet park a Brinks truck I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'! Middle finger up to my competition I'm different, yeah I'm differentI'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different Pull up to the scene with my ceiling missin'!

When the song finished I noticed the bus had gone quiet. I took my head phones off and realized my stop was up next. I I put my headphones in my pocket and waited for my stop. I quietly exited the us with ravi luke and emma and entered the buliding.


	9. Movie Time

Kendrick's POV

We walked into the kitchen to see Jessie and Zuri enoying some grapes. "Hey guys Kendrick how was your first day" "it was alright Emma and I have Rosie and Bryyne coming over for a project" I decided to leave out the part about vincent Emma would tell Jessie when she was ready. "Oh that's nice" "By they way jessie do we have netflix" "Yeah" "we need the password" "Its Finnallytherightone no spaces" "Why" "Because I finnally have a boyfriend that won't dump me" I opened the fridge to look for a snack I didn't find anything so I just grabbed an apple. " Bertram next time you go make groceries please get a watermelon" He grunted in response "Alright I'll be in my room Em tell me when the others get here" I Hopped onto my bed and pulled out a book this is where I right music I usually right a few lines a day. "Let's see a new name for a song ha rising up" I wrote that down happy with the name "Now Lyrics" I began to write happy with the lyrics

_My life was in a downwards spiral_

_I was ready to crash in this life I was tired_

_My family's gone _

_I feel like the bike rider from tron_

_But two angels saved me and brought me to heaven_

_Now I chill with a group of seven_

That's all I could come up with but I was happy with it It was now 3:30 I should find my two movies. I walked in the screening room and quickly went down the netflix list let's see Avengers no Friday no Ha ha Karate kid I found my first movie Now to find the second I scrolled until I came across the lightning thief all right I have my two. Suddenly Emma came in with a table she set the table in front of the first four chairs she set a bowl 4 cups and a silver plate on it she disappeared and came back five minutes later she poured pop corn into the bowl she put a pinto of salsa and cheese in the middle of the plate and poured tostitos chips around it the she put 3 2 liter of soda sprite coke and barq's root beer I glanced up at the clock and saw it was 3:55. I sat and my seat and then emma, rosie and Bryyne walked in. "Ok let's get started" I said I picked up the remote "Rosie what movie do you want to watch" "The hunger games" I scrolled to the hunger games and pressed play. "Wow that actually was a good movie Emma what movie do you want" I said taking a nacho and dipping it in salsa and eating it "Iron man" I quickly made my way to Iron man which was also a good movie, "Ok bryyne what movie do you want to match" "Paranormal activity she said with a slight grin on her face" I scrolled and pressed the button The movie was pretty boring but rosie was so scarred she held on to me the whole movie. "Ok now for my movie" I scrolled over to Karate kid and pressed play rosie and emma seemed to be very interested in to movie while rosie seemed bored. "Ok back around Rosie you choose" "Precious" I found precious and pressed play It was better than paranormal activity but still not all that good. "OK emma your turn" "Twilight breaking dawn" "shit" I mumbled under my breath but found the movie and pressed play. Rosie and I were bored during the entire movie while Bryyne and Emma looked like starstruk fangirls "Bryyne you choose" "This is 40" "damn it" I mumbled under my breathe but reluctantly I pressed play. This time Bryyne was the only one interested in the movie. "Ok my turn" I turned to the percy jackson movie and pressed play but only rosie and I were interested. "Ok its almost 9:00 and you both want to go home so we have to choose a movie so we'll go down the row and say which is you favorite" we started with emma "Karate Kid" next was rosie "Karate Kid" then bryyne "The Hunger Games" and finnally me "Karate Kid" "Alright looks like were doing Karate kid tomorrow we'll discuss what scene we'll be doing and get to work on the model" Bryyne exited as fast as she could because her mom was downstairs waiting for her. "Rosie it's getting late do you want me to walke you to the bus stop" Oh actually I'm staying here for the night" "Ok then see you tomorrow" "Night" she said then she hugged me. And I retreated to my room before Emma could "AHHHHHHH" There it goes.


	10. revelation

**Sorry for the long wait but unfortunatly my dad died so i was by m grandma for the last week or so where they no computer. To the guest Dwai I wasn't trying to call new orleans residents ghetto because i live in new orleans to, but i do know by experience that people can be petty and act like they know more than you which is sumed up in one word ghetto. and with out further ado let's go**

**Disclaimer: i don't own jessie all i own is my OC**

**Kendrick's POV**

I woke up the next morning and quickly showered i threw on a red shirt the read _not on my level_ some jeans and red and white jordans i brushed my teeth and made my way downstairs to see everybody including rosie still in pajamas. I pulled out my chair and sat in it as jessie served me a fruit salad. I ate it quickly and watched as everybody retreated to their rooms to get dressed so i was alone for a while. About thirty minutes later they came on. Ravi wore an orange shirt that went down past his hips along with khaki pants and open toed sandals, Zuri wore a pair of shorts and a pink t shirt with an egg on it that said i'm eggcelent, luke wore a a purple and black plad button down shirt and it was open to reveal a white t-shirt he had blank pants on and black nike shoes, Emma wore a white blouse and blank skinny leg jeans with red split toe sandals and no socks, Rosie wore a white beanie on her head which complemented her black hair very nicely, she wore a black shirt with white skinny leg jeans and black jordan tennis, jessie wore a texas longhorns t-shirt black jeans and black tennis, "Rosie this is the first time i've ever seen you where anything other than black" Jessie said. I thought she looked perfect her hair was neatly combed and flowed down her back. "Well i guess this is a new me." We stepped on to the elevator, out of the lobby and onto the bus. It was pretty uneventful. Rosie and I went to our lockers "Wanna tell me the real reason your wearing white today" i said. She closed her locker turned to me and said "Wanna tell me the real reason your not wearing sweat pants today" I remained quiet and we both walked to ms. Devlin's art class. "Alright get in your groups the material to start on your own project" We got into our groups and i sat down with the three girls. "Ok we have the movie now what scene" I said taking charge. Emma got a huge smile on her face making me regret what i just said "I think we can all agree on one scene" "That is" i said "The kiss scene" "Damn it" I mumbled under my breath But they seemed eager to do the scene so reluctantly i accepted . "Ok parts and since i'm the only dude here i get to play Dre unless one of you guys has a confession." No one said anything so i marked me down as dre, "Ok who wants to be mei ying" rosie and bryyne looked at each other but finally rosie decided to play mei ying. "Ok now which of you two will play the mother" immediately bryyne's hand shot up in the air "Ok then emma you play Mr. Han buy default. "Tonight go home and study your lines remember it's due at the end of the week and with that in mind let's get started on this model" Their was a box on the table we opened it and saw a variety of things we would need we said gutter cleaners glue glitter and all kinds of things so i got to work first i got a peace of peper and cut out a square I sat that off to the said the i got to ice cream sticks and broke them in hald i stuck them together and did my best to glue them i had just finished the screen. Rosie started working on the seats she got black wiring and made 2 right triangles and sat them 7 inches apart from each other she got more wiring and counted 7 inches of 5 times and cut it once she was done she laid the wiring across the two triangles and tied them to each end that would be the stands while this was being done Emma started making the four people that would be in the scene She got some wiring and cut it at 3 inches and she folded it to the shape of a circle next she got more wiring this time five inches and made it straight she tied it around the head next she got 4 3 inch wirings and tied them to the body to simulate arms and legs she did this in repeat until we had 4 wire people. and while this was being done bryyne filed her nails so i glued some more sticks together for the seats back stage which i sat two of the wire people on. Then I moved every thing into place while rosie painted a block of wood grey to simulate a projector and emma drew flower patterns on the screen. All in all the model looks pretty good and now we can spend the rest of the week practicing our lines. Then i went through the rest of the school day whuch was uneentful until lunch. When the bell rung to end the period i made it my duty to find emma and protect her. I found her by her locker all in one peace. "Oh hey Kendrick what are you doing here" "i've decided every day at lunch i'm your body guard so vincent can't get to you" "Thanks Kendrick" "Emma by the way when are you gonna tell jessie" "I don't know i don't want her to freak out please don't tell her" "ok but the minute i see him grope you again even the devil will cower in fear at what i'll do to him" "Thanks"

Vincent POV

I was walking outside of the school to meet someone my boss "Hey boss" "yes vincent" "I can't get to her he's protecting her" "Don't worry he will be taken care of in due time" suddenly a man emerged from the shadows and he had a scar over his eye.


	11. shit just got REAL!

Kendrick's POV

It was the end of the day at P.E. and we were playing flag football coed most of the girls were just running and hoping the ball wouldn't come to them but some of them actually participated score was 21- 14 my team was down and we were on offense stuck in mid field when coach called out "3 plays left" "Down…Set…hut" The ball was snap and I took off down the side line with Luke checking me. He had me pretty tight but with no one else open the Quarterback threw the ball high into the air directly to me I leapt into the air and caught it I came down and amazingly I still had the flags and I was heading down the sidelines towards the in zone to the 20 the 10 the 5 touchdown. "Come on huddle up the games tied" Win-win they can't score on these last few plays and it ends in a tie lose- win the score and we don't score and lose win-lose we intercept the ball and score giving us the lead and winning the game. "Down…Set…Hut" the ball was snapped I was checking Luke again there best player we were close but I had to do this one thing that I got from living with my parents all those years is never take a competition lightly play to win they threw the ball into the air in an almost exact replica of the last play and Luke and I jumped into the air the ball came and sunk into my hands for an interception. "One Last play" "Huddle up" I called "What" the quarterback said "we run the ball" "What Why it's the last play and we're in mid-field" "Yes but don't you think they would expect another passing play we have to teach them to expect the unexpected" "Alright we'll do it but if we don't score you get the blame" "with pleasure" We line up with me in the backfield "Down…set…hut" The ball was snapped and the ball was tossed to me I took off down the side line with the entire field chasing me. Some body jumped infront but I spun and kept going. To the 30 the 20 the 10 touchdown we won. "Congratulations to the winners go get dressed to the losers 3 laps around the gym" I jogged to the gym while luke and his team started jogging. I quickly sprayed my self with old spice deodarant and yelled "OLD SPICE DEODARANT MAKES YOU SMELL LIKE POWEEEEEERRRRRRRR" got dressed and headed to the buses. I got on to the bus and took my usual space to the back and enjoyed the bus ride home. It was quiet and I looked out the window and saw Vincent taking to some shady guy but when I saw the scar on his eye my blood ran cold Sorry emma I have to tell jessie. We stepped off of the bus into the building and into the elevator luke and ravi missed the elevator because luke was being stupid and ravi stopped to call him an idiot so it was just emma and I "Emma I'm sorry about this but I have to tell jessie" "What why we had a deal" "I'm sorry emma but vincent is more dangerous then you think" "how do you know" "Just trust me there's a reason why I was an orphan and why my anger flares everytime I someone talks bad about my parents" "why" "it was a traumatic experience and vincent's concected with someone from it we need to tell jessie for protection" "Kendrick please don't tell" "Emma I lost two people dear to my heart because of this the person a few years back again I'm not losing any one else" I said and stepped off of the elevator. "Bertram where's jessie" "She had an audition" "Ok I'll be in my room" "Emma I'm sorry" I said before walking up to my room . "I needed to clear my head so I went into the screening room and cut on SSBB I got online and started a battle with my friend _Rureadyforthisgirl_ . She got Zelda/Sheik and I got captain falcon and we went to the luigi's mansion stage. She immediately charged at me but I jump over and and quickly retailitated with a falcon kick making full contact she recovered quickly and shot those 3 invisble nninja spikes at me I put up my shield and blocked but she quickly hit me with her chain after about 3 strikes I jumped out of the way and charged a falcon punch in mid air i landed in time to connect sending her across the stage. She got up and charged right back at me with 3 rapid punches I jumped backwords and upon landing on the ground kicked her with a falcon kick we both noticed the final smash object in the air and chased after it I jumped high into the air and kicked it but didn't break it I saw that she changed back to Zelda and transported and kicked it twice but still didn't break it As she landed on the ground I falcon punched her across the screen and leapt into the air and punched the icon and broke it giving me my final smash I quickly pressed the b button and used it my falcon cruiser (or whatever you call that thing) came on to the field and ran her over giving me the victory. After the battle she quickly logged off and so did I "Bertram I'm going to the gym I'll be back in an hour" "I don't care" "I through on a wife beater and some jogging pants and went down I started lifting on the weight bench I started off with 130 lbs my weight 1…2…3…4…5..6…7…8…9…10 I put the barbell back on the hooks and went to the treadmill I started slow I closed my eyes to relax but all I saw was his face eye kicked it up a notch I was running now in the back of my mind I heard gunshots and I ran faster before I knew it I had ran for al most 45 minutes so I decided to go back up. I shut down the machine and got in the elevator . And headed into the penthouse and I saw jessie. "Hey jessie did you get the part actually yes I playing an extra in a taylor laughtner movie and I have 2 lines" "Really Jessie how desperate are you" "Very" "Jessie we need to talk" "What about" "Well remember the story I told you about my parents yeah" 'Well I didn't tell you all of it" "What didn't you tell me" "His mask it fell off I saw his face" "Why are telling me" "well the other day at school I saw emma talking to this guy vincent" "VINCENT oh she is so grounded" "Jessie it's not what you think her kissed her and then he groped her despite her protest if I wasn't there he would've taken advantage of her but I left him a unconcious on the floor" "What does this have to do with the killer of your parents" "Today I was riding home and I saw vincent talking to him" "what" "Yeah so we all could be in danger" "I'm calling the cops" "Jessie you can't" "Why not because we don't have any proof" "You're right but please be careful" "I will jessie I'll protect all of you with my own life if I have to" "I hugged her and then went into my room


	12. long day

Vincent's POV

"Psst boss" "Yes Vincent" "I just got a tip that the boys taking Rosie to the dance, this is great and

since his sister doesn't miss these things we can strike there" "Excellent but you'll be needing this for

what I have planned" the man handed me a pistol "Your assignment is to kill the boy and anyone who

tries to get in your way" "yes sir" I put the safety on the gun on and slipped it into my backpack

tomorrow it's about to go down (Kevin Hart voice).

Kendrick's POV

It was lunch time now and I was sitting with Rosie and Emma who was totally freaking ever since we

told her that we were going to the dance together. I was eating a burger Emma was eating Bertram's

left over pasta from last night and Rosie was just eating a salad. Suddenly the announcements came

on "_Remember boys and girls the end of the year dance is tomorrow starting at 7:30" _"Emma did you find a

date yet?" "Yeah Darren Rodgers asked me" "Oh good for you" I looked at Vincent across the room and

he smirked at me i guess this means he has something planned. I know he hates my guts I know he's

working for the guy that wants me dead and I know word has already been leaked around school that

I'm taking Rosie to the dance. (Thanks a lot Bryyne) So he must be ready to strike at the dance so I'd

better be prepared. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rosie "Kendrick Kendrick" "Uh oh sorry I was

just thinking" "about what?" "How nice tomorrow's gonna be" just than the bell rang "See you guys

later" "Bye" "bye" and then we parted ways. I continued my day until we made it to last period P.E. I

quickly chose a locker and changed. "OK today since this is the last day of dressing out we will have a 8

team tournament in baseball now pick teams and let's head out to the field." We were short so there

were only about 6 people on each team but I figured we would make it work I would pitch and we

would hav and 3 baseman the coach was the catcher for shortstop we had the left fielder play

closer in and fort right and center field we made a right center the player stood right in the middle of

the two and pretty soon the other teams took to our strategy. "Ok first elimination game Luke Ross's

team VS. Dixon's team game to 10" Luke's team managed to pull out the win albeit barely "Next up Ravi

Ross's team VS. Smith's team" Ravi's team lost after they gave up 10 run's in the first inning "Next up

Turner's team VS Ramirez's team" The turner team won 10-7 so it wasn't bad "next game Kendrick

Ross's team up against VS Cook's team" I was the first at bat the first ball that was pitched I hit

between the pitcher's legs into deep center field for a triple Then the next batter him me with a sacrifice

groundout the next two batters were strike outs. On defense I pitched and struck the first two batters

out then I gave up a hit but it was easily fielded for the third out. The next three batters on my team

each got on base and the fourth struck out bringing me back up. The first pitch was high for a ball the

next pitch I swung on for a strike "Come on Ross hit the ball" The next pitch was right down the middle

and swung the bat and the ball sailed over the fence for a grand slam now we were up 5 to nothing.

We eventually ended up winning 10 t0 1 "Ok semifinals Kendrick Ross's team VS Smith's team" we

wended up winning this time a shutout" "Luke Ross's team VS Turner's team" Luke's team won 10-5

"Ok championship game Ross VS Ross" "Luke pitched me the ball and I hit it for a triple this will be a

good game it was 9-9 we were fielding we had two outs they had a man on third and Luke was up I

pitched from the stretch strike one on the outside corner. The next pitch was sown the middle and Luke

rocked it thank god that it went foul though The next pitch was a curveball to the outside corner it was

swung on and missed for the third out. Now I was up I bunted the ball and ran to first and barely beat

it out. I got a big lead and as soon as Luke picked his leg up I took off for second and slid in for the

steal. And I did the same for third Luke pitched the ball and it was hit a grounder to second base I took

off running for home and they quickly threw the ball to Luke who was covering at home but I kept going

picking up speed and we collided the impact was hard as I trucked Luke and landed on home Luke had

dropped the ball. "SAFE " coach called" Ross's teams wins now go get dressed" I got dressed and

headed to the bus i walked to the very back and put in my headphones and turned to power trip by

and Miguel

_Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love _

_songs She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs She got me up all night, drownin' out _

_with these love songs She got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs She got me up all night, constant _

_drinkin' and love songs She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs She got me open all _

_night, got me open all night _

_Okay, back when I was sleepin' in my mama's crib Even back then when I was up there in Mohammed _

_crib Payin' seventeen-hundred for the rent, money well spent No heater, but a nigga made heat, may I _

_vent Had a thing for you, even wrote the song dreams for you Cause I had dreams for you, thoughts of a _

_ring for you Childish shit, you know childish shit Anonymous flowers sent, you know coward shit Now a _

_nigga signed to Hov, took a power trip Back home I'm grown now and this city's my throne now The same _

_clubs I used to get tossed out Life got crisscrossed, totally crossed out Cause now I'm in this bitch and I'm _

_totally bossed out Old chicks cryin' cause they know that they lost out But I'm still on you, I'm still on _

_you My drink spilled on me, while I feel on you I'm saying... _

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me Would you believe me if I said I'm in _

_love? Baby, I want ya _

_And we are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are All I'm singin' is love songs And we _

_are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are She got me And we are we are we are She _

_got me _

_Well this has gotta be the longest crush ever If I ever get to fuck it'd be the longest bust ever Love is a drug, _

_like the strongest stuff ever And, fuck it I'm on one, you feel me? She on a power trip, she got me where _

_she want a nigga Wifin' in the club, man my homies' gon' disown a nigga Like, give me 20 dolla, dolla Ass _

_stupid, how you get to college, college I'm in your city and I'm wonderin' if you're home now Went and found _

_a man, but I'm hopin' you alone now Can't help but feelin' like I dropped the ball, cliche I used to pop up on _

_you at the mall each day Now typically I kick game like Eastbay But you got a nigga freeze-framed yellin', _

_"Please play!" For pete's sake, homie pull it together Just fuck her one time and be through it forever But... _

_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me Would you believe me if I said I'm in _

_love? Baby, I want ya _

_And we are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are All I'm singin' is love songs And we _

_are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are She got me And we are we are we are She _

_got me _

I pulled my head phones out and headed up stairs To which I saw Jessie practicing her lines for her the

new Taylor laughtner movie. "Oh hey Kendrick how was school" "great I'm going to the dance

tomorrow" "oh really who's the lucky girl" "Rosie" "I'm not surprised" "I'll be up in my room" I opened

my door and turned to ESPN they again were talking about Aaron Hernandez I pulled out my music

journal and started writing.

_Now I love my life_

_I may have even met my future wife_

_She's perfect_

_And I wouldn't care if she heard this_

_Because I was broken_

_And no I wasn't smoken_

_I'm rising up in world _

_With this beautiful girl_

_She's the one and I want to make her mine _

_I'm rising up in the world _

_With this beautiful girl_

_She's the one for me I'm the one for her_

_I'll asked her out I won't be deterred_

_Cuz she's the one for me and I'm the one for her _

_All I know for sure is that I want her_

_I'll do anything just for you Rosie _

_Please I want you to be with me._

I went downstairs and I saw Luke and Ravi fighting AGAIN "Will yall chill out" "no we cannot just chill

out" "yeah he took my skate board" "no I didn't" then we all started shouting at each other. "alright

that's enough meet me in the screening room luke ravi get your wrestling outfit" Bertram said

interrupting the fight "What about me" "I have an extra" we got dressed and in fifteen minutes and

went to the screening room "Alright now we wrestle Kendrick I'm going to the spend the next 30

minutes training you" "nah it's good Bertram" "are you sure" "yes, yes I am" "Alright wrestle" Luke and

I locked up I easily put him in a head lock and flipped him onto the floor "Do you give up Luke" "No" I

lifted the head lock and we both got back to our feet and again locked up. This time I slipped behind

him and got him in the full Nelson I struggled and we both went down we locked up again this time on

our knees and I got him in another head lock this time flipping him under me while I hooked his leg "1…

2…3 we have a winner" "Now ravi Vs Kendrick" "Don't hurt me" then ravi ran out screaming "can I go

now sure but I actually thought this would have turned out differently" I got dressed and headed to

the balcony where Emma was getting done with the **_Glitter box_** "See you next time on the glitter box"

then she meowed and threw glitter in the screen "That was great Emma but I still think we should sel-"

"NO" "Ok geez" "Zuri I'll give you a chocolate bar if you go inside for the next five minutes" "Sure" she

happily skipped away "What do you need Kendrick" "Well uhh actually two things the first is the most

important I've never actually been out on a date and I need some help" "Kendrick ok remember to

always complement her and be yourself now what's the second thing" "now don't scream" "I won't" "I

need your help picking out an outfit for the dance" "Ah- mhhhmm" I muffled her scream with my hand

"hear are the stipulation I not wearing a tux or a suit I have to wear a watch and my lucky chain and

nothing that makes me look like justin bieber one direction or any other singer and no making me look

like Mr. Brown" "who" "he's this really old guy from the Tyler Perry movies and plays that always

clashes colors and looks ridiculous" "Ok let's go up to your closet" I showed Emma to my closet when

she opened it she looked unimpressed "ok there's no a lot to work with so we might have to go

shopping" I nodded in response" "tell me what you were thinking about well I was just gonna were my

black and red stripped polo some slacks and my Prada shoes" "ok ditch the three button polo and make

it a button down so try the black one right here" I did so "ok but we like to keep our options open so

also take this white and green one" I took the shirts and laid them on the bed "now since this dance

isn't to formal ditch the slacks go with your normal pair of jeans you've got black jeans and blue jeans

so lie these on the bed and you can try them with the shirts later" I did so "for socks just throw on

some black ones now shoes shoe me the fanciest shoes you have" I took out all three of my Prada

shows" "Ok not the red ones go with the black ones simply because it goes with everything" "Now try

on one out fit and walk down the stairs in exactly 15 minutes we're about to have a catwalk" "Damn it

all" but I did as she requested I walked down the stairs to see every one in the front room "I'll get you

for this Emma" "Yeah but for now our model is sporting some black prada shoes worth 400 dollars and

black buttoned down polo and black jeans what do the judges think. Jessie was first "it's a little to

black for my taste no" next ravi "I agree that black is not beautiful" finally Bertram "I don't care" Oh zuri

before I forget here's your chocolate" I threw her a jumbo snickers "thank you" I went upstairs and

came right back down "now our model is wearing black and red Prada shoes a white button down polo

and blue jeans let's go to the judges. "I like it the shoes hold everything together" "I agree this is a

wonderful outfit" "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" "I guess that settles it cool I'm gonna go iron this and Jessie I

warned Emma you all heard me" I went up stairs and ironed my clothes then the next part of my day

came revenge Emma was watching karate kid to learn her lines right now so I took action I got a

bucket I field it with random stuff around the floor in Luke's room then I crept to her room I set a small

trip wire above the floor barely visible to the human eye I hung the bucket on her dresser by another

thin wire. "Jessie I'm going to my room" show time I hid behind the wall to watch my plan unfold. She

was walking down the hall and texting not the best combination she turned into her room and trip the

wire face planting she rolled over not hurt and that's when all the old food and dirty clothes hit her.

"AHHHHHH" Jessie came running "Emma what's wro- oh well he did warn you" just then I popped up

behind Jessie "let this be a lesson no more catwalks" I crouched next to her and raked some of the dirt

off of her face "come on let's get you cleaned up" it took a while but she got clean I went to my room

and went to sleep because tomorrow will be the **_biggest day of my life_**

**Sup the song power trip is not mine but the song rising up is mine**


	13. let's go

Kendrick's POV

I woke up showered and brushed my teeth I put on my black shirt and in lime green letters it said _follow _

_the leader _I through on black jeans black jordans and my Yankees snap back I put my chain on but

tucked it in my shirt then I headed to the kitchen. I decided on some cereal for breakfast I got the fruit

loops out of the pantry and the milk out of the fridge I poured them into a bowl got a spoon and than

ate. Eventually everybody came downstairs and joined me at breakfast. "Alright Bertram you have to

watch Zuri and Ravi tonight" "What why" "because I'm chaperoning the kids dance tonight" "oh

alright" Bertram said defeated "alright let's get to school" "you just want to see Rosie again" "At least I

have a date Luke" "I'm still hopeful" "Alright kids downstairs or you'll miss the bus" we all went

downstairs and on to the bus which took us to school I went to my locker and found Rosie "Sup Rosie"

"hey" "If anything goes wrong tonight I'm your protector" "Thanks but this night will be perfect now

let's get to class we have that big presentation today" "Come on" we went to class and took our seats

"Ok class first some rules one don't go overboard less is more and 2 yes if it's a kiss scene you do have

to kiss" damn it's not that I don't want to kiss Rosie believe me I REALLY do it's just that I want to do it

by myself on my terms "ok so Kendrick your group's up first" Bryyne and Emma sat next to each other

and Rosie and I sat next to each other across from them "So what's this about" "It is about" "a boy

and a girl that were in love but the mother did not approve so she had a wall built to keep them apart

but all the birds in the sky feel bad for them so for one night they form a bridge so they may be

together" "I'll go to your audition if you come to my tournament" "I promise" "pinkie promise" "what"

"here you take your pinkie and wrap it around mine like this" We looked at each other and inched

closer and closer until finally we kissed it was only for a moment but it was the best of my life. The class

emerged in applause catching me off guard we all stood and took a bow and returned to our seats. The

rest of the day was pretty uneventful I was thankful when the day ended I put my headphones on and

took my normal spot at the back of the bus I turned my phone to lose yourself by Eminem

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment  
Would you capture it?  
Or just let it slip, yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin' how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clock's run out, times up, over, blaw!

Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't  
Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows  
His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody better go capture this moment  
And hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking, make me king  
As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring  
But superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows it's all over, these h**s is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads

God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
These h**s don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum, da dum da da da da

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothaf****n' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped, writin' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these *** damn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter  
Caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin' on and too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothaf****n' option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

I took my head phones out and got off the bus "Sup tony" "Sup rosslings I heard someone's got a big

date a little advice don't offer her an apple from your pockets" "I'll try not to" I said before the elevator

closed I went up the elevator with my brothers and sisters and into the front room "Jessie be on your

toes tonight" "I'll try" then I went to my room and took a well deserved nap

**Time skip 3 hours**

I woke up and checked my phone seeing that it was 6:00 I decided to get ready I slipped on my shirt

pants and shoes put my chain around my neck and my g-shock around my wrist. "Emma Luke get

dressed we still have to pick up Rosie" "Ok geez" "I'm ready" I walked in the front room and Emma had

on a purple dress with a black belt. Then Luke came down after me with just a suit on "Alright Jessie

let's go we have to catch the bus" at this Emma and Luke laughed "Dude we're taking he helicopter"

"How there's no driver" "Jessie knows how" "Alright let's go Rosie awaits" We went upstairs to the roof

and got in then Jessie started the engine and we were headed to the Bronx. We made it there in about

15 minutes there was no traffic in the air "Alright where do we land this sucker" "no where just send

down the rope ladder and I'll get her" "I slid down the ladder with ease and knocked on her door" "Hey

Mr. Jackson is Rosie ready yet" "Yes she is but I want this to be clear you look like a nice boy but if you

hurt my daughter they'll ne a lot of hell coming your way" I gave a sheepish smile and then Rosie came

down "Hey Kendrick ready to go" "yes" "by Daddy" "So where's the car" "up their" we clung on too the

ladder and they pulled us in well now we're on our way.


	14. relapse asap

**Kendrick's POV**

We were landing on the school's front yard now luckily most people were either in the gym already or in their cars. I stepped out of he Helicopter and put my

hand up to help Rosie out "shall we milady" I playfully said She took my hand and jumped down holding her blue dress with a black belt down. "We Shall"

Luke and Emma followed us inside and to the gym. The song _started from the bottom was on _I glanced around the room and found Vincent and he walked

over to us. "Hey Kendrick i know there's been some bad blood so to show that i have no hard feelings let's have a rap battle" "iight when" "Later at 9:00"

"ok come on Rosie let's dance" we got on the floor and all i really did was Bernie until they put on a slow song. "I don't really know how to do this" "Here i'll

teach you put your hands here and i wrap mine around your neck" she guided my hands to her waist an she wrapped hers around my neck and we moved to

the music. I looked to her eyes and for a moment it was just us no Vincent no dancers just us. Suddenly the song ended "Uh that was nice" i sad nervously

"Yeah it was" "You uh want some punch i'll get us some punch" I Said before heading over to the punch table "seems like your having a good time" "yeah i

am jessie and it's gonna get even better" i said before taking the two cups of punch. "Oh thanks Kendrick" We sipped on the punch and started dancing again

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 8:30. "Rosie When i'm rapping later if i say relapse asap get emma Luke and jessie and go to the bathroom. "Why

just do it i'm gonna have some business to take care of and i don't want to see you hurt" "Ok" We danced around some more until i saw it was nine "Alright

everybody we are gonna have a rap battle can i have Vincent and Kendrick come to the stage at this time" I made my way to the stage in the middle off

the gym "Alright coin flip to see who goes first Vincent call it in the air" "Heads" "It's heads who's going first" "i'll go first" "alright Dj drop the beat"

_Kendrick what are you doing here_

_you look like the back end of my uncle's steer_

_i'll admit that you got balls_

_but remember every one on a pedestal falls _

Kendrick's Turn

_Sort like you did_

_you ego was big_

_you ruled this school_

_till i made you a complete tool_

_i left you knocked out in the hall way_

_yeah but you learned the hard way_

_i hope you jus learned _

_but you've just been burned _

_now show me what got it's your turn_

Vincent jumped in the air and that's when i saw it the gun

_That was a nice rap_

_really it's not bad_

_i'm the one who's gonna triumph today_

_remember the right now it's the 29th of may_

_as your brother would say listen home slice_

_this is the day that you pay the ultimate price_

It was time to give the signal

_Hold up back up you need to check yourself fool_

_this ain't an all boy school_

_you need to __**relapse asap**_

_So step back before you het bapped_

_i know you did it_

_but you to much of coward to admit it_

_and i'm standing right here homie_

_ready for my destiny_

_at least i've left a legacy_

i looked to the crowed saw their retreating figures

_Your like an annoying itch_

_because your just a bitch_

I dropped the mike an he pulled out the gun he dove forward and tackled him he shot the gun bot he missed

**Jessie's POV**

"Rosie why are we in the bathroom again" "Because Jessie Kendrick told me when he sad the words Relapse Asap to bring you all here" "Okay but i don't see

why" *_Boom*_ "What was that Jessie" "Kids that was a gunshot i think kendrick's in trouble you stay here emma call the police tell them theirs a gunman in

the school and to get here asap i'm going to help" before they could protest i was out the door

**Kendrick's POV**

Vincent through me off of him and shot 3 shots at me 1 of which missed but one hit me in the arm and the other my shoulder i fell to the ground and he

stood over me "Guess this is good bye we could have been good friends" I closed my eyes and waited or death but it never came i opened my eyes and

vincent had dropped the gun and he had a heel in his palm. I turned my had and saw Jessie and then the murderer and then blacked out from blood loss.

**Jessie's POV**

The police were coming i just had to stall long enough for them to come. I punched the man in the face but he doubled back and slapped me he held my face

but kicked him in the nuts but the vincent came and pushed me down and was about to shoot me he was about to pull the trigger and it was pulled just not

on his gun. During the struggle the police came they shot the murderer who was on the ground gasping and shot vincent who was in searing pain from being

shot in the hand thank you there's children in the bathroom. The policeman went towards the bathroom and the paramedics put kendrick on a stretcher and

pulled him outside and tended to my face it was bruised just under my eye. I went outside just in time to see The ambulance pull away god i hope he's okay


	15. the aftermath

**Jessie's POV**

The police officer brought Luke, Emma, and Rosie to me since they were my responsibility "Jessie

where's Kendrick" "I'll tell you when we get home" "NO TELL ME NOW" Rosie said venom in her voice

"Vincent shot him twice one in the shoulder the other in the arm" "he's been shot" Rosie said letting a

tear fall down her cheek "Get me to the hospital" she said we all hopped in the helicopter and then

flew off into the air. I took out my Iphone and dialed Bertram "What I'm dealing with these demons"

"We've got bigger problems get Ravi and Zuri and get to the hospital Pronto" I hung up the phone and

kept flying I looked to the back seat and Rosie was now in frenzy her eyes were puffy her makeup was

ruined her cheeks were stained and tears were still rolling down her cheeks Emma had her in a hug

Luke was bent over holding his head. The hospital was with in sight I landed on the roof and we all

took off sprinting to the waiting room. We went to the front desk "Hello we're here to see Kendrick

Ross" "Oh the teenager that was shot I'm sorry he's dead" The news cracked my heart tears went

down my cheeks and my life came crumbling down "Wait a minute you said Kendrick Ross he's in room

108 and very much alive" I silently thanked god I didn't have time to be angry even though she clearly

sucks at her job we took off to the room Kendrick was lying awake on his bed. "Kendrick oh my god

your ok thank GOD" Rosie said before hugging him "ahh, ahh, ahh careful I just got shot" "Sorry" she

said before hugging his other side "Kendrick what happened" "I woke up in the ambulance where the

put me on life support because I was losing blood and fast they rushed me in here and knocked me out

with the anesthesia I woke up a half hour ago they got both bullets out and nothing important was

damaged although the one in my shoulder did him my shoulder blade it'll be a month before I can work

out again" "Well I'm just glad your okay" "Jessie thanks for saving my life back their if you hadn't

stopped Vincent I'd be dead right now thank you" "Don't mention it like I said your okay and that's all

that matters" just then Bertram Ravi and Zuri ran in the room "Kendrick your ok" Zuri said before

hugging me "ahh again just got shot" "Sorry" "Brother I do hope your ok" "Yeah I'm fine Robert" I

looked over to Luke and Emma who were as quiet as ever "What's wrong with you two you haven't

said a word since you've been in here" Emma looked up "Kendrick The only reason Vincent was after

you was to get to me you got shot because of me this is all my fault" "Vincent was bragging at school

about it I didn't know it was about you I should've told someone" "Listen both of look at me" the

seriousness in my voice caused them to look up "this isn't your fault alright I chose to help you Emma I

chose to make you hide in the bathroom to protect you don't beat yourselves up over it you can't

change the past just keep on moving" "Hey guys could you give me a minute alone with Kendrick"

"Sure thing Rosie"

**Kendrick's POV**

they all walked out "Kendrick you saved our lies and you almost paid the price for it" "Rosie I did

because I knew he was after me but his appetite wouldn't be settled he would've been after all of you

and you have your whole life a head of you, you didn't need me" "Wrong you are my life and without

you I'm nothing" "Rosie I promise i won't leave you intentionally Rosie I love you" "What did you just

say" "I love you Rosie Smith" "I love you to" She embraced me in a passionate kiss a real one not like

in class but a kiss that had all our emotion in it we finally broke the kiss "So when you getting out of

here" "Doctor says I can leave first thing tomorrow morning" "I guess our breakfast date can be second

thing tomorrow morning" "I guess it will" "now you need your rest" she pulled the cover over me and

lightly pecked my lips "I closed my eyes and went to sleep not thinking about Vincent or being shot but

about how awesome my life is now that I'm dating Rosie and something good did come out of getting shot.

_Flashback_

_Kendrick's unconscious mind _

I was in an all black place "Hello where am I" "Mann you're having a near death experience" "Yeah

maniac you did just get shot" I recognized the voices it couldn't be I turned around and it was them

"MOM DAD" I ran and embraced them in a hug "Mann you've really made us proud you're protecting the

ones you love and that's what life's about make sure the people you love are set" "But I wasn't set

when you went" "Maniac let me tell you something god wouldn't have taken us if he thought you

couldn't handle yourself he knew you were ready and we're glad you came out to be the man you are

today and do you still have that chain" "Yes dad I do" well here's another because you'll always be our

maniac my dad handed me a silver chain that said maniac "and here is my gift" she handed me a ring

that was inscribed with the words you'll always be my little Mann "Will these gifts be with me when I'm

back" "Yes they will oh and don't worry that girl Rosie we actually like her" My cheeks grew hot at what

my mom had just said "Goodbye man" "See you later maniac" "Bye guys I love you" "We love you to"

then a white light over took me and I woke up in the ambulance I felt my pocket and my gifts were

their. I smiled up into the heavens finally having closure I was finally able to say one last I love you

and tell them goodbye.

_End flashback_

I drifted into slumber with those happy thoughts about my parents.


	16. the end

**Kendrick's POV**

****The school shooting had gotten national attention imagine my surprise when before I left i got a load of get well cards from all over the U.S. When Morgan and Christina heard they nearly fired Jessie until i explained its because of her i'm still alive her job was safe. Luke and Emma were still tore up about it but they were getting better. Emma stopped hanging out with Bryyne all together and rosie had taken on the role of her best friend. Luke and I had started hanging out more as a reward i go yankees season tickets i take Luke to some, Jessie to some, and Rosie to some. Jessie managed to find a travel baseball team for me to play on i start as soon as I'm fully healed. Vincent got sent to juvey and the day he turns eighteen he starts his 15 year sentence for having an non permitted firearm and with the intention to kill. The murder who turns out to be a guy name jaren tusken was sentenced to death he almost got off on account that people tried to say he was mentally unstable but i'm glad justice is served his execution date is set for july 25 where they'll drug him and within 30 minutes he would die. Apparently some one was video taping te rap battle because i've got producers lined up at my door to sign me i turned them down telling them to comeback after ii finish college and have something to fallback on they accepted this but still manage to keep me in the lime light because i do occasional concerts but never for money. Jessie is now making everyone take a self defense class incase this happens again. The city of new york gave me a 500,000$ reward for taking those criminals down i donated half to fixing up the bronx and bedsty. When i did that rosie hugged me and kissed my cheek for about 3o minutes the other 30 are going into a bank account for me that i won't touch until i absolutely need it like to pay off a college loan or something. When i got my money girls started throwing there selves at me so rosie got her knuckles bloodied quite a bit. One day I got a letter summoning me to D.C . I had no idea why until i got their "And so my fellow americans we are here today to celebrate a tragedy prevented by one teenager his selfless actions is something we could all take a page from even myself" the president said with a laugh "This shows tha there is still good in the world that there is still **Hope"**He said "Now a word from the young hero" I walked up to the stand with my good hand i grabbed the mike "Thank you Mr. President it's nice to here those words from such a respected man but i don't look at myself as a hero i look at myself as someone that made a choice to protect my family and I don't regret i may have nearly died but it was worth it to make sure they were safe isn't that just my duty you may think i'm a hero but to me i'm just another person. For an orphan who lost both his parents i think i turned out alright So thank you mom and dad: i said looking at Morgan and Christina "Thank you my siblings" I said looking at Luke, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri "Thank you jessie and bertram" I said looking at the two employees "but most importantly thank you mother and father" I said looking to the sky "Thank you america and please don't hate i'm a black christian i know that their are atheists out their looking at me like i'm crazy but i'm a firm believer in god because i've had my own experiences." I turned towards the president and he put a gold medal around my neck than Rosie ran and kissed me in front of the whole world and following that i was dog piled but they were careful not to hurt my arm. I love my life/


End file.
